In conventional CMOS integrated circuits noise is produced by the switching of high speed output signals with external inductances and capacitance loads. This noise is detrimental for circuit performance and operation and may result in crosstalk and output ringing.
A controlled slew rate output buffer is proposed in a publication entitled "Controlled Slew Rate Output Buffer" by Kam Leung, IEEE 1988 Custom Integrated Circuits Conference 5.5.1-5.5.4.